A Billion Ways to Bury Sadness
by MysticWriter070998
Summary: Victoria thought Mystic Falls was going to be a quiet peace full town she could settle down in... She didnt know how wrong she was. (Kol/OC)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Victoria misses her old life.

She missed the way here mother would do her hair or dress he up in the prettiest dresses a 4 year old could ever set her eyes on.

_She could feel the excitement coarse through her as she took a look at the gift sitting in front of her. There lay the most beautiful dress the little girl has ever set her eyes on. It was a deep red, just how she liked it, she knew it was for her and it made her all the more excited._

_"Mommy! Is that all for me!" she squealed as she got see the gift her mother had hidden away from her for weeks._

_"Yes sweetheart it is all for you." Her mother chuckled at the excitement her daughter was feeling over one dress_

_"Can I try it on" she asked as innocently as she could, adding the batting eyelashes for more of an effect._

_"Not now sweetheart, we have to make your hair all pretty first!" her mother said while crouching down to her level to touch one of the deep brown curls that sat upon the young girls shoulder._

_A young Victoria squealed again while running to the bathroom to get started on her hair._

_"All for one dress" her mother muttered while chasing after her._

She missed the way her father would take to her to the park to get ice cream and play on the swings.

_"Daddy! Hurry up!" the young child screamed to her father as she ran a good distance ahead of him eager to get the ice cream her daddy promised her earlier that day._

_"Victoria slow down before you fall and hurt yourself!" he shouted to her as she nearly tripped up over a small dog._

_"Well hurry up then daddy! You promised me my ice cream!" she shouted impatiently to her daddy_

_"Well instead of trying to run all the way to the ice cream stand why don't you go sit on the swings while daddy goes and gets the ice cream?" he asked his daughter who had enough excitement to light up a room._

_He watched as she started to take a drastic turn in the direction of the swings, she was running as fast as her little legs could take her. Her giggles were filling the air creating a playful atmosphere, and there was her father standing there. Watching her in admiration as she turned his boring Sunday afternoon in to one of the best days of his life._

That was all a distant memory to her now. All she can think about now is hearing that her mother and father had died all at the age of 16.

_21st September 2006- 1:35am_

_Victoria thought that staying at her friends was going to be an easy thing. She was hoping to spend the night talking and gossiping to her friend. She was hoping to go home to her parents and carry on the rest of the day but little did she know that was never going to happen._

_Her friend's dad had stayed up late to listen to his police scanner to see if the station needed any more help on accidents or arrest._

_"11-80 on new River Gorge Bridge. I repeat 11-80 on New River Gorge Bridge."_

_Jumping to action he prepared for a night that would change not only his life but young Victoria's._

_21st September 2006- 4:52 am_

_"Victoria. Victoria hunny wake up." She was shaken awake by the man she had known to be her 2nd father. Victoria could hear the desperation in his voice as he woke her up make her think about how serious this was to be woken up at this time. As she walked down the stairs she didn't know she would receive new that would change her life for the worst._

_21st September 2006- 5:03 am_

_"N-no….this…no" Victoria choked out barely as her brain was processing what the police officer had just told her minutes ago._

_"You're lying. YOU'RE ALL LYING" she screamed out, not want to believe what her 2nd father had just told her._

_Hearing the words "sorry to tell you this but your parents were in a car crash earlier this morning. And they didn't make it out" sent the young girl into hysterics._

_"NO. No no no" the young girl repeated through her sobs causing her voice to become raw and sore from screaming so loud. But she didn't care, she wanted this all to be a dream she could wake up from._

_But it never was._

Or the fact that her mother and father where never **her **mother father.

_21st October 2006- 10:45am_

_An exact month since her mother and father had died. It killed the young girl to know that it had been a month since the funeral. A month since she lost the light from her life. A month she would never forget._

_The grieving Victoria was sat in a lawyer's office to find out what her fate would be. Whether she got to stay with her second and only family or be sent off to live with a relative she didn't really know._

_"Victoria Isabelle Roberts, Born 26th of August 1990 in Gaston Memorial Hospital, Gastonia, Charlotte, North Carolina. Adoptive Daughter of Christopher and Michelle Roberts" The over price lawyer spoke in a somewhat bored tone. But I was not the lawyer's tone that got to Victoria, it was the word Adoptive._

_"Adoptive. What do you mean adoptive!" Victoria coughed out in a shocked/hurt tone._

_"I'm guessing they didn't tell you then..." the lawyer trailed off in a slightly awkward tone of voice, realizing it was not her news to tell._

_"Damn right they didn't tell me!" Victoria's hurt voice yelled out in the quiet office._

_"Listen sweetheart you have to cal-." The lawyer was cut off mid-sentence by the hurt teen not standing in front of her._

_"I will not calm down! You just told me the biggest news of my life and you expect me to calm down?" the young girl drew her sentence out in a harsh hurt tone._

_"Do you know who my real parents are?" Victoria asked quickly getting straight to the point. This sent the panicked lawyer searching through her files._

_"No dear. There are no known documents of your real parents." The lawyer said slowly, not wanting to break the girl's heart any further._

_A quiet "oh" could barely be heard through the office as the young girl started to re-think her life._

_They lied. Her whole life was a lie. Her parents weren't even **her** parents, just some people that took her in when no one else wanted her. She loved them like parents and they couldn't even tell her the truth. What does that make them? Victoria didn't even listen to the rest of the conversation. All she could think about is how her whole life had been a sham. A made up story for someone else to believe._

Now Victoria only missed her old life. She now set on find out who her real parents are. And Mystic Falls is the place that's going to change her life.

For good. And for bad.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Mystic Falls.

The place where I chose to live in seemed nice enough. First thing I have noticed was that it was surrounded by trees. It was different from Fayetteville, that's for sure. Mystic Falls was much smaller, quieter. I suppose quiet was what I needed right now. I wasn't too sure on the town at first as I was told by people I met that the town was no good. Animal attacks were a common thing apparently, but that didn't stop me from making my little escape there.

I was just driving through the town square when I started to look around. The town looked pretty normal except the fact that most of the buildings looked over a hundred years old. Going home meant that I'd have to start unpacking and I didn't feel ready for that just yet so I decided to explore the local bar.

"Mystic Grill... what a creative name" I muttered to myself as I got out of my Mercedes Benz C230. As I entered the bar I noticed that the place was packed with teenagers that were obviously too young to be drinking. I decided not to comment on that.

The place looked better on the inside than the outside which pleased me. It was quite dark, the lights dim. I walked towards the bar, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I suppose they didn't get new people in town often. As I walked up to the bar I spotted a pretty blonde guy serving drinks to a guy he seemed to be friends with. As I took a seat I immediately got the attention of the blonde bartender.

"Hi. What can I get you?" the blonde asked with a kind smile.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist please" I asked casually trying to look as mature as possible. I got a blank stare from the bartender, Matt-his name tag said. He looked as if he was calculating my age.

"Um...Are you twenty one?" the blonde asked quietly, as if he didn't have to ask that question often which was weird considering there was so many teenagers here. Raising my eyebrow I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well...I'm not twenty one yet, but... somehow I don't think he is either" I turned pointed at the young brunette next to me, who I was sure was only about sixteen years old and was currently staring down at his glass of scotch. I turned back to Matt, giving him a look that clearly told him to make his decision. He looked from his friend to me then sighed lightly.

"Fair enough" he muttered and began preparing my drink.

There was a short silence, soft music quietly playing in the background.

"You're new in town aren't you?" the brunette asked me breaking the silence between us.

"How did you guess?" I asked with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Just a lucky guess" he said with a light smile. Seconds later, Matt was back with my drink. I thanked him and took a sip of my scotch.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert", the brunette introduced himself.

"Victoria Roberts" I replied, smiling.

"So where are you from?" Jeremy asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Fayetteville, North Carolina" I answered with a friendly smile.

The conversation was short lived as Matt threw his towel on the counter and smiled at Jeremy.

"Well that's me off for the day" Matt said tiredly as left again to get his things.

"Well that would be us off; I was wondering if maybe you'd... like to come with us? That is if you're not busy... We're just gonna hang about at my house..." Jeremy asked awkwardly, obviously having trouble with forming a proper sentence as if he wasn't sure how I'd react.

"Sure, where you guys going?" I asked slowly, not wanting to make it look like I was to egar to go with them.

"We're just going back to my house. If that's okay with you?" Jeremy said, trying to be as nice as possible.

After a ten minute drive we all arrived at a small white family home that was placed quaintly in the middle of a quiet neighborhood not too far from the town square. I was just getting out the car when Jeremy shouted to me.

"Victoria, why don't you and Matt go ahead? I have to make a phone call" he said.

Walking up the steps of the house I noticed Matt keeping a little bit of a distance from me, making me wonder if I had done anything wrong. I could hear Jeremy talking on the phone behind us as we made our way up the steps of the porch to the front door.

"The door should be open, you can just go in." Matt said a little wearily, but I didn't bother to point it out.

Putting my hand on the shiny gold door knob I twisted it opening the door and stepped inside. After I had entered I heard Matt give a small sigh of relief from behind me, but I continued to ignore his strange behavior. Looking around the house I noticed to incredible number of photographs on the walls. Giving them a closer look I noticed a smiling Jeremy with an equally happy girl beside him. The girl was what caught my attention. Long dark brown hair framed her heart shaped face, huge solid brown eyes shone with delight. She would seem to look like a normal teenager to anyone else but to me she looked like my younger version. Same hair, same eyes, same face shape, similar smile. How could we look so alike?

"Jesus Christ" I murmured to myself as I analysed every detail of the picture. Who the hell was this girl? My eyes trailed to other pictures. The girl was in many of them and the similarities did not disappear. As I glanced from picture to picture I heard footsteps and someone clearing their throat behind me.

"Um…Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I heard a confused, feminine voice say as I began to turn around. It was her. The girl from the pictures who looked like me.

Victoria keep cool don't show your panic, keep your cool, I told myself.

"Well… I'm Victoria. Victoria Roberts I'm a friend of Matt and Jeremy's…" I trailed off, desperately waiting for Jeremy or Matt to arrive and save the day but they were nowhere to be seen. Crap, now I'm screwed. The 'twin', as I'm going to call her, was with a friend who seemed to be trying to figure me out in one intense brooding stare. In all honesty I wished him good luck with that. He was pretty hot I must say, with his perfect dirty blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to stand out the most. My intense stare down was interrupted by my 'Twin'.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Jeremy's older sister. It's nice to meet you Victoria." She didn't sound too sure of me but I pushed that feeling to the side and put on a fake smile. There was a brief silence among us until Elena's friend broke it.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, It's nice to meet you Victoria" He gave me a warm smile which caused my fake smile to become a casual, friendly one. There was another short pause between us as no one knew what to say, Elena had a look on her face. Almost like she wanted to desperately say something.

"I don't know how to phrase this so excuse my bluntness." Elena was stumbling over her words, as if she was having an inner war wither to continue or not. She was mumbling and talking incredibly fast and quiet. This was a bad combination and obviously made it hard for me to understand what she was trying to get across.

"Slow down, Elena" I told her calmly.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it", she said sighing, as if she was trying to convince herself rather than me, ''You look very much like me and it's a little scary", she finished in a semi-confident voice. I chuckled at how nervous and awkward she seemed right now. Elena frowned at me, obviously unsure of what I found funny.

"Why are you laughing…?" she asked, trailing off. Her voice was terribly confused, matching her expression.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but since I'm obviously the older one here it's you who looks like me" I said, still smiling about the stupidness of this situation. I caught Stefan staring at me, his eyes calculating.

I attempted to make conversation a few times but the tense aura wouldn't leave the room and the conversation was brief. Elena soon announced that she and Stefan had to leave and sort something out. She was so obviously eager to leave that I found it hard to stop myself from laughing. As I made my way to my car I realized I still had a lot of unpacking to do. The thought made me the complete opposite of happy but I tried to ignore the emotion that came with the thought of unpacking.

''I'll just do it tomorrow'', I reassured myself in a sighing sing-song voice as I put the keys into the ignition, starting the car. The journey from the Gilbert House was surprisingly short.

When I set foot in my new house the first thing I did was ignore everything in sight. I headed straight for my bedroom which I knew would be my salvation. I was planning on getting ready for bed but I honestly doubted I'd get any sleep with so many thoughts running circles in my head.

As my head hit the pillow I wondered if I had made the right choice. I tried to relax in the new bed by taking in the smell of the pillows I got from my old house, they smelled of real home which I hoped I could recreate here. I wasn't sure if I could, or if I made the right choice with moving to Mystic Falls out of all the places that I could have went to. Was it really going to work out in Mystic Falls? Was this the place I would finally settle down in? So many thoughts, so many problems, so many questions and so for no answers or solutions. All I knew was that there was some truth in what people had said about this town, it was weird. On my first day here I managed to find a girl that could pretty much be my mirror image and was friends with a guy who looked at me as if he was trying to find the edge of the world in my eyes.

I could feel my eyes slowly beginning to get heavy from the tiring day. As I shut my eyes and tried to ignore all my previous evaluations, one thought stayed in mind. A thought that haunted me for a while now.

_Is it going to last._


End file.
